Cards
by YukinaTheSoulReaper
Summary: Hisana Sato has a gift. She can see and hear ghosts and helps them Cross Over. Based off of Ghost Whisperer and the Mediator series, first few chapters are flashbacks.  also, sorry about bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

They told me it would be amazing to travel to Japan. They told me it would be the best summer of my high school career. Boy, were they wrong.

I should probably introduce myself before I get started. My name is Hisana Sato, and the summer before my senior year of high school, my parents gave me a trip to Japan. Now, not like it wasn't a nice gesture but I have a gift that makes it a bit awkward to travel places. For the longest time, I've been able to see ghosts, touch them, and try to help them cross over. I've had some unpleasant experiences with the dead. For example, I've had civil war soldiers, prostitutes, little children, Spanish conquistadores among other things burst into my room at the middle of the night with a problem, or a few problems that sometimes land me at the police station for breaking and entering.

But anyways, back to the Japan story. I told my parents, "Um thanks guys…but you do realize I didn't take Japanese right? I took French for 4 years."

"NO! You shall go to Japan! It is your home country! You should not take French! Do not disown family!" My father yelled at me.

My father is actually Japanese, and emigrated from there in his early teens, so I can understand now why he wanted me to take Japanese.

Anyways, I decided to go, and I stayed with an older man and his three kids. One was about my age; had this bright orange hair and a grouchy look almost all the time. The other two were twins, one had black hair and the other had brown, they were totally opposite of each other. And let me tell you, this family, were crazy. The dad would always do these surprise attacks on the orange-haired kid and they would fight, a lot. The dad also had a blown-up picture of his wife on the wall, not going to lie, it was a bit odd. The orange-haired kid, I found his name was Ichigo, first asked me if I was someone named Rukia. I replied no, apparently with my ebony black hair, slightly paler skin, purple eyes, and a more petite build that I have a look-alike. I never got the answer to that question, for Ichigo would not answer me when I asked about this Rukia person.

As I was touring Japan (which is very beautiful, I would recommend going there if you have the time) I kept seeing things. Most were ghosts, all wanting something. Do you know how many ghosts are in Japan? So many, it had to be the worst experience of my whole life! So many soldiers from old wars from before the feudal era and of course some recent kept coming up to me asking, "Can you see me?" and "Why are you ignoring me! You made eye contact! Answer!"

I can't exactly answer them, for being in public and talking to nothing does not go well with most people. I've had many teachers refer me to the guidance counselor for my 'problems with talking to imaginary things'. I wasn't, though. I had to help spirits move on, since it seems I was the only one on the planet to do such a thing.

While in Japan, I did help some of the ghosts, but while I was helping one, I ran into a problem. This ghost was a young man who had been killed in the Bakumatsu era. I had to find his family's graves which involved breaking and entering.

Graves are a bit different in Japan, for the person buys some land, and makes a family tomb. It was pretty easy to find since the guy was buried with his family. What I had to get I'm not going to tell you, readers because it was a bit gross. As I found the item, it was around 1 in the morning. I heard a crash in the background, and the man said he saw the Light and I saw him walk away and vanish. The ground started to shake, and another crash echoed over the quiet grounds of the graveyard. I turn around to see what looked like…a monkey! It had a skull on its face and a hole in its chest. "Is that the evil monkey thing from Temple Run? OH GOD!" I became scared and started to run as fast as I could, like the adventurer in the Temple Run game, trying to get away from the monkey.

This monkey was ruthless, smashing buildings and trees; debris was airborne, hitting almost everything in its way back to the ground. I was sprinting now, once I realized it was after me. I looked back in fear at the huge creature and kept running. Suddenly, I felt a blow to the back of my head, and as I was falling down, I saw a girl with bright red hair bounce down and attack the beast, killing it in one blow. I go in and out of unconsciousness, I see the girl pick me up. A white light shines over me as I fall into a state of unconsciousness.

**Author's note: **

**Hey guys, I realize I have some stories I really need to update, but I have to put this one up!**

**I have to let all of you know the first two or three chapters will be flashbacks, with Hisana meeting Hollows and her new friend. **

**This is kind of based off of both the television show, _Ghost Whisperer _and the book series _The Mediator _by Meg Cabot.**

**Please review and I hope I'm not confusing all of you guys by making the first few chapters' flashbacks. (I'm using past tense so yeah…?) **


	2. Chapter 2

I came back to America shortly after my accident, also making up a colorful story about why I was in a cemetery at 3 in the morning. In some ways, I feel that whatever happened that night was just a dream from the concussion I got from hitting my head off of a tombstone.

I went for my senior year of high school about three weeks after I came home. I walked into my high school and almost automatically the principal walks up to me. He and I aren't exactly on good terms, I've spent enough of my school life stuck in the principal's office for skipping class; yet I have one of the highest GPA's. The principal says to me, "Hisana! This is Kito Ito, and is retarded Japanese like you!" (he's really racist, it's not even funny)

Kito Ito buts in angrily saying, "HEY!"

The Principal buts in again, "Just show her around with you other Japanese scum. AND DETENTION FOR TWO WEEKS!"

I asked, "For what," But he was already gone.

"Wow, he is a true scumbag." Kito says to me.

"Yeah I know, at least you only have to deal with it for a year. I had to deal with it for six now," I tell her.

Kito was a really bubbly and had ADD tendencies. She was pretty smart, and had this bright red hair…like that person who saved me from that monster weeks ago.

"Hey, how long have you been around here?" I ask her.

"Umm, not long, a week or so," She tells me.

"Oh okay…I'm sorry, you just look so familiar," I tell her.

"Well, I swear I've never been here before until today," She smiles at me, "Hey is there a festival going on? I think we should go there first! Please?"

"Yeah there's a festival to raise money for clubs and sports at the beginning of the year, and sure I guess we can go there first."

The festival is set up in the gym and also the parking lot, with actually a lot of attractions that year. Since Kito was actually from Japan, she's never had much of the fried carnival food.

"This stuff is AMAZING! What is all of this food, I looooooove it!" She happily said.

"Those are churros…it's like a doughnut from Mexio. And that's a funnel cake, fried oreos, and fried dough. It's really good, but also really bad for you to eat," I told her.

Minutes later, she literally bought all of the churros from the guy. And ate them all. I never thought anyone could do that.

After her churro shenanigans, she pulled me into a fortune telling tent. "It'll be fun!"

The fortune telling tent was dark colors of purple and blue, with light-up stars. An older lady sat at the table. "Do you want your Tarot cards read?" she asked.

"Um sure," I said.

"Umm…I umm is um, just her for support…" Kito says nervously.

"But you pulled us in here…" I looked at her, not amused.

The older lady pulled out the deck of cards, pulled three out and put them face down on the table. "Now, I'm going to put them up one at a time, they tell the story of your past, present, and future."

She flips over the first one, it says death.

"hmm.." she mumbles.

The second, it says hermit.

"Very interesting…" she whispers.

The third, it says nine of swords.

"Well, from reading your cards, you must be a mediator!" She tells me.

Kito looks at me nervously. I say, "Excuse me?"

"You are a mediator, Death shows up in your past because you can see them! The Hermit is a protector of people, and also a leader. You lead the spirits into the right path! But the nine of swords shows something horrible is going to happen in your future." She said.

"Uh okay, thanks" I quickly say, putting some money on the table and whisked away along with Kito.

I wondered if that fortune teller was telling the truth, since she got the first two right. But something bad going to happen later? I wasn't a believer then.

Kito and I became best friends that year, even though we had nothing alike at all. She was insane, and once and a while, I've seen her chasing this guy with white, spiky hair screaming, "TOSHIRO! COME BACK!"

I just never asked.

**Author's Note: **

**I've had my cards read once, just please don't bash me if I got something wrong. It's just a story. **

**Also, there's probably going to be one more flashback chapter, then on to the present. **

**Also…please disregard any spelling errors..XD**


End file.
